User talk:King Kravoka
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DoomlordKravoka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Camwood777 (talk) 01:05, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm giving you a warning. If you keep derailing the thread about the wiki, and making pages like your "drama" one, you will be banned here. Even if you do just one. I will not be tolerating this sort of behavior, as your actions are only serving to cause pointless arguments with zero other real reason other than to troll. And unlike the current state of DashNet, I'm not going to wait until it's far too late to do anything. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Another warning Stop moving the Emoji page to "Emoticons." They are Emoji on both Slack, and were Emoji on DashNet back when they existed. Continuing this WILL'' result in a ban. ~ CHU-TENG '''[Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 05:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) One final warning. Quit it with the edit wars, and quit being completely crude. I'm sick of you basically undoing various statements because of what you think. It's not fun having to basically redo the various portions because of this. If you have conflicts and I undo them, instead of repeatedly editing them back in, clogging the History page for that page, actually contact me on the wiki user talk. In addition, you're basically yelling at me for "going out of my way to make developous seem like a bad guy" on the edit description. I will not be tolerating this either, since that's just trying to be rude for the sake of it. If I see this happen one more time, you WILL be banned. I've had it with this behavior, and I won't be afraid to stop it. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 00:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC) You have been blocked for 2 weeks. I've had it with your behavior. You have: *Made a spam page *Made several edit wars, rendering most history pages (ESPECIALLY Developous's) cluttered and nigh unusable) *Completely disregarded my previous warnings *Basically used the wiki as a method of insulting me or trying to stir up drama *Hell, were basically being a jerk in general And although the staff over at the forums might be okay with your behavior like this, let me tell you a secret; I'm not. We're here to inform. Not to argue like 2 year olds. Go somewhere else if you want that. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 03:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Somehow, I'm warning you even though you're banned Thanks for that poll, "Should Cookiewoodstock stop using his wiki as a soapbox for demonizing Developous?" I sure do appreciate it when you be a disruptive asshat about stuff, even on the damn forums themselves. Listen up, kiddo, and listen good. Implying you even fucking do listen, though. When I say I'm not tolerant of this shit, I mean it. If you keep this up, I'm extending your ban to a month. I've had it up to here with your bullshit. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 03:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC)